


【SD】当我们在谈论世界末日时，我们在谈论什么

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 全员七宗罪恶魔设定，看个乐，不要深究，有原创角色。Sam 暴怒? Dean暴食 Cass 傲慢 Crowley 贪婪
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	【SD】当我们在谈论世界末日时，我们在谈论什么

深夜，66号公路中段，一片漆黑的广袤平原上升起淡淡雾气。

死寂的黑暗中，发动机的轰鸣伴着火光和刺眼的车灯凭空出现，一辆Impala从地面之下飞跃而出，地面上裂开道透着红光的巨大缝隙，人类的哀嚎从缝隙里传出，几只几近被腐蚀殆尽的手骨猛然从那逐渐扩大的缝隙里爬出摸到公路路面。

啪！

车轮触地的一瞬，巨大的缝隙忽然闭合如初，公路路面仍是之前的模样，只是路面上多了几根骨头，一阵风吹来，它们便碎成细沙。

同夜一样漆黑的Impala车轮燃着火在公路上一路疾驰，显然跟它一样，驾驶它的人火气也有点大。

Dean觉得自己才该是暴怒，他想着，又啃了一口汉堡，灌了半瓶啤酒。

本来这应该是个好晚上，他检验了新收来的一批灵魂，其中有个厨子，不过在Sam已经引起办公室小型火灾的怒气威胁下他还是放弃了，毕竟他不能把每个甜品厨子的灵魂都留下，相对的，他亲爱的兄弟答应他，今天会陪他好好玩一个晚上。

可是他们现在却在这里。

“所以他妈的到底是什么情况。”坐在副驾的Sam揉着抽痛的太阳穴，牙齿咬的咔咔响。

“嘿嘿大个子。”Crowley西装革履坐在后座，手里挥舞着几大卷羊皮卷，“你以为我愿意？我手头还有一堆交易等着我处理！我整个季度的计划都被打乱了！”

“去他的狗屁交易！”Dean从驾驶座扭过头，对着后座的两个人愤愤吼着，毕竟你没法指望两个赤诚相待准备奏响生命和谐大乐章的人被人毫无征兆得闪现到房间里能有多好的语气，“半夜十一点，你们没有该死的夜生活吗？恶魔什么时候这么敬业了，你俩几千年什么时候这么积极过？”

“这是紧急事态，我们作为管理者必须优先处理这件事。”全车唯一一个系上安全带的恶魔，Castiel坐的笔直，照常一板一眼得说着话，“七宗罪有管理地狱的……”

“这就是你不会敲门的理由？”Dean觉得自己没把他踹下车已经够意思了，“我一点都不想理底下那烂摊子，谁爱管谁管。”

咔哒咔哒，Sam不耐烦得敲着窗框，随着车里逐渐混乱的气氛频率不停加快。Dean小心瞟了他一眼，这可不是什么好事，他快忍到极点了，再有一把火就……

“还有，”Castiel从屁股底下摸出个小东西，“这样是不是不太好，安全套不……”

Crowley不动声色往远离Castiel那边挪了挪，他为Castiel默哀了几秒哪怕一起混迹了几千年，他的脑子还是不会拐弯。

次啦，轮胎和地面重重摩擦着，几秒之后，深夜的66号公路边上出现了一个迷茫又孤独的米色风衣男。

在深夜的凉风里Castiel似乎懂了一点人情世故。

他孤独的沿着公路往前行进，作为七宗罪之一的骄傲不允许他把不满和窘迫表现出来，人间深夜湿冷的空气让Castiel此时无比怀念地狱温暖的永不熄灭的烈焰，他想不通自己做错了什么，即便是恶魔也该有些好品质，比如骄傲。

Sam和Dean太不服从管理，也不称职，Castiel开始回忆过去。久远到人类没有历法开始他们便已诞生，七宗罪在亚当与夏娃吃下生命之果时诞生，不过与其他五个稍稍有一点不同，暴怒与暴食是一胎诞生的双生子，他们流着同样的血。

或许就是如此，他们天生就密不可分，恶魔是这世上最有包容心的造物，乱伦，鸡奸，不管什么他们都不在意，没什么比享乐更重要，只要喜欢，他们全都一视同仁。

思绪和路走得一样远，Castiel几乎要忘记时间，他忽然发现身前不远的路边正站着个熟悉的身影。

“Crowley？”Castiel拧起眉毛，半歪着头露出他那经典的好奇宝宝造型，“你为什么下车了？”

“你非让我回答这个问题吗？”Crowley看了一眼Castiel手里还捏着的安全套，“妈的，你把它拿了，别让我想象他俩在干什么，恶魔会长针眼吗？会的吧，一定会吧。”

“他们乱伦，色欲难道不算失职吗？她没有诱惑他们。”Castiel站到Crowley身旁认真得问。

“恶魔什么时候会在意这点屁事。”Crowley抬起手腕，“我们如此博爱。”

“确实，我们博爱。”Castiel点点头，他挺直胸膛，这是今晚他赞同的第一句话。

等Impala再次出现时天已经微微泛亮，露水变得极重，Castiel和Crowley的大衣被晕湿，颜色不均匀的变深。

车子在他俩面前停下，Dean摇下车窗，心情肉眼可见得变好，他探出胳膊肘，“上不上，不上走了。”

他的衣服没有理好，外套底下的衬衫丢了几颗扣子，眼角泛红，嘴唇下流的红肿着，从耳尖到大咧咧露着的白皙胸膛全是吻痕和牙印，Dean像是只餍足的大猫，正懒洋洋的炫耀。不过任谁都知道他不满足，他永不满足，那便是他的恶。

Crowley懒得想他俩在车后座到底做了点什么，在Castiel发表点什么惊世骇俗的言论前他先拉着他上了车，关上车门的瞬间，一直都没说话的Sam忽然转头，长过头的胳膊从Castiel手里抢走那个没开封的安全套。

“你用不着。”他闷闷说，Crowley恨自己为什么不是个瞎子，他瞥到Sam的脖子上也有着同样的吻痕，不过至少现在他们终于能安稳说上几句话了。

“所以，到底怎么回事。”Dean合着音乐拍着方向盘，“他们三个怎么了？”

“失踪了。”

“哈？失踪？只有死了地狱才会失去他们的联系吧。”Dean反问道，“Judy找不到他们？”

“我早就让我的好女孩去找他们了。”Crowley耸耸肩，“没找到，Judy刚生了三只小狗崽，我让她回去了。”

“好极了，还没有转生，他们还没死。”Sam托着下巴，“可没有他们，地狱又不是不能运作。”

“象征，象征意义啊sammy。”Dean举起酒瓶，“下地狱是因为罪行，没有代表罪责的恶魔怎么行？”

Dean和Crowley的视线在后视镜里交汇，两个眼神后，Crowley发了话，“我们应该分开，一起找太浪费时间。”

“那我和Sam去找lilin。”

“我去找Abner。”Crowley打了个响指瞬间消失在车后座。

Castiel有点出神，他觉得哪里怪怪的，“那，那我去找Lura。”

“嗯。”Dean用鼻音回答了他，“那就快去。”

又等了几秒，车里才终于只剩了两个人，Sam又开始用指头敲击玻璃，这次Dean终于可以凑到他耳边，轻轻舔了一下，空出的一只手在Sam有点鼓胀的胯下轻轻捏捏。

“我的小Sammy又生气了？要哥哥亲亲吗？”

“lilin。”Sam一把攥住Dean的手腕，一双眼翻出血红色，“你想见她？”

“你吃醋了！”

“别跟我提她，1608年，1939年，两次……”

Sam的怒火即将喷泄而出，而Dean毫无畏惧，他迎着愤怒的大男孩直直吻上去，舌头顺势撬开他的齿列，重重吮吸着，挑逗另一条舌头，愤怒与爱意交合，Sam气喘吁吁单手捏上Dean的脖颈，离开那销魂的唇瓣，“我就说来地上没好事。”

“不一定嘛，你太久没上来了，偶尔也要享受生活，不然我们和天使有什么区别。”

说是享受生活，Sam用小脚指甲盖想都知道Dean在琢磨什么，成堆的垃圾食品和酒，再有几个和他一起滚在床上的大胸美女，他在美女膝枕上举起酒瓶傻笑着高喊，这可真是个好时代。

其实根本没有Dean不喜欢的年代，讨厌那些的不过是自己，人类贪得无厌却无人惩罚他们，他们造出酒，造出塔，发动战争，目中无人，天上那位太不公平，明明人类在行恶事，他们却还能上天堂。

如果没有他的兄弟，Sam确定自己会把人类屠杀殆尽。

幸而人类有一个优点被他肯定的优点，就是创造力。人类创造美的能力与毁灭美的能力同样强大，地狱里有无数音乐家与画家的灵魂，他们心甘情愿与用永世的折磨换取十年的绝世天赋。

Sam第一次在人间做除了杀戮之外的事是古希腊时候，在盛大的酒神节上寻找他的兄长，他被人群挤得暴躁不已，随着人流往前走。他咒骂着这毫无意义的活动，同所有人一样抬头看向巨大的祭坛，台子上扔满被油脂涂得光溜的酒袋。

赤裸的男孩们从台下跳上高台，而在一群半大男孩里Sam一眼就看到了最耀眼那个，他的哥哥。

显然人们和他的想法一致，所有人都盯着Dean。男孩们跳动着，年轻健美的身体沾满滑腻的油，在太阳底下发着光，Dean的身体在他们之间显得白得过分，他捡起酒袋，把酒从头顶浇下，微褐液体沿着他身体流淌。他佯做醉态，男孩们一拥而上高高托起Dean，阳光在他背后闪耀，Sam以为自己看到了神明。

他从未见过这样美极的Dean，人类用雕塑与油画记录下了那一天，可却又亲手在战火里毁掉了它。

“我讨厌人类。”Sam嘟囔着。

“知道了知道了。”Dean踩下油门，“但得让他们活着我们才会有好玩的不是吗？”

Dean有着作为一个恶魔十分重要的优良品质，工作永远没有自己重要。所以即使恶魔不需要睡眠也不需要进食他还是在接下来一整天里带着Sam安稳吃了一日三餐，把后备箱满满塞上自己喜欢的乱七八糟的东西。

他们拿着地图在高速路上漫无目的得乱逛，Sam一个一个标记lilin走过的地点，初秋天气爽朗，而且是只和Dean在外面游历，他难得觉得心情不错，没有处刑架和火焰的景色确实更赏心悦目些。

入夜时分，Impala停在了最近的镇子，lilin便是在这附近失踪的。

发动机刚熄火Dean便迫不及待跳下车，趴在车窗给了Sam一个翻出纯黑双眼的媚眼，美其名曰进行调查，然后便径直冲进霓虹招牌闪的正欢的酒吧。

蟋蟀叫个不停，Sam打了个响指，周边便寂静下来，他躺在座椅上，纠结要不要进去看看Dean，但他自己也清楚，只要进到酒吧里，五分钟之内他一定会砸掉那该死的店，还有每个盯着Dean的家伙的脸。

等待变得异常漫长，Sam强迫自己耐下性子等着，等月亮升到第一棵树的树梢后，他就进去，但在月亮升高之前乌云先到来了，浓黑的云遮住了每一丝月光。

这也算时间到了。

酒吧里爆发出震耳欲聋的欢笑声，Sam咬着牙，推开酒吧破旧的玻璃门，吱呀呀玻璃擦地声后，他看到了Dean。

他坐在吧台上，身边是或空或满的酒瓶，男人女人围在他的身边，肥大的外套被人拉扯着挂到肩膀，男人宽大的手掌，女人纤弱的手都抚摸着他还带着吻痕与牙印的胸膛，Dean喝醉了。

酒瓶被踢下去，酒把空气变得微醺，每个人都想从Dean身上分一杯羹，而他来者不拒，他大笑着冲Sam招手。

“过来，Sammy，我喜欢这酒。”

可除了Dean没人在意他，Sam凑过去，被Dean一把扯过领子重重吻上去，他已经控制不住自己的眼睛，一只眼睛是漆黑的，另一只却是翠绿的。他们被人们推搡着抱到一起，Sam环住Dean，拍着他的后脑。

“Dean，谁给喝的酒。”

“嗝，他，她，”Dean抬起手乱指，在Sam怀里乱蹭，“我还能喝哈哈哈哈。”

“lilin！”

乌云聚集，在天空翻滚卷曲，惊雷响起，狂风大作。

Sam猛然一挥手，那些围在他们身边的人便被扔到墙上，他小心把Dean放到酒吧卡座里，提起手边的折凳，双眼红得滴血。

“谁先开始。”

他从地上拉起刚刚把手放到Dean胸膛的男人，高高举起折凳从指尖开始一点一点把他砸碎，男人凄厉得叫着却无法动弹，无形的力量把他钉在了地面上。

咔，咔，咔，像屠夫在剁一块骨头，Sam一言不发，只有手在动，一把折凳坏掉他就换另一把，一个人死掉就换另一个。

死有余辜，Sam漠然给房间里所有人类下了审判。

窗外下起大雨，雷鸣和雨声模糊了人的叫声，这场处刑持续着，唯一的刽子手不紧不忙处理着每一个罪人。

哗哗哗，雨又更大了几分，当第三个男人和第二个女人的内脏流到一起时，这房间里出现了第三个恶魔。

“晚上好啊Sam。”lilin站在门口，她又重新做了自己的皮囊，“弄坏别人的八音盒可是要赔的。”

她眯起眼，冲刚从沙发上爬起来的Dean挥了挥头，“嘿亲爱的！醒酒了？”

Dean用铁青的脸色回答了她。

“嘿嘿，这么严肃干什么，我这不是送你们俩个情趣小礼物，我哪知道你们不喜欢性爱派对。”lilin眨巴着大眼睛高跟鞋踩到地面上滑腻的内脏，“人家就是干这个嘛！”

“那就他妈赶紧滚回地狱去。”Dean没好气得看着lilin离Sam越来越近，“别搞幺蛾子。”

“我又没搞什么坏事。”lilin伸出手指戳戳Sam的胸肌，在被拍到之前又迅速收回手指，“我只是不想回去罢了，这里多有趣，我又不想要地狱，我想要人。”

“你们想要什么呢？”lilin的视线在他俩之间跳转，“我想你们可能不太在意这个，但刺激一点总比毫无乐趣强不是吗？”

沉默过后，雨声停了，Dean挠了挠头，“告诉我怎么和地狱断开联系。”

又见到Crowley的时候，Dean着重表扬了他的演技，而Crowley本人则笑的快要开花，他手里拿着五份羊皮卷，加上他自己的，地狱七分之六的领土现在都在他的管理之下。

“Cass呢？”Dean上车之前问，副驾驶的Sam又别过了脸。

“我跟他说了你们的事，他还挺把你们当朋友，会跟底下打马虎眼说你们死了。”Crowley耸耸肩，“现在他在跟Lura交涉，傲慢和嫉妒，猜个硬币吗？”

Sam和Dean都没有回答他，Impala掀了Crowley一身烟尘，现在先去夏威夷还是先去大峡谷才是他俩该猜硬币的。

END.


End file.
